The Kiranoko Family Children's Hideout
Biography The Kiranoko Family Children's Hideout (Known as Kiranoko Dungeon, Death-Night (by Hans), ) is the Kiranoko Family's secret basement, the room is hidden somewhere near the floorboards in the living room, it can be entered via pulling the a handle hidden in the floor, which people think it is a small semi-circle on the ground, the key-hole is hidden and small, and leave via bushing the floorboards up via the key. which is always held by Hans at all times, it is also the area where they plot pranks to play on bartenders, teachers, and others The 13 kids have 11 parts of it to themselves because it contained 11 rooms on the same floor the two sets of twins had to share it. The males is on the left and the females are on the right, an large aquarium is attached, making the swishing water quite relaxing at night. The key is held by Hans at all times and the door is the only way to get in. The parts are all named after stars, planets, Zodiac signs, moons and contellations or Latin words, The female side is named Bellatrix while the male side is named Bellator (Male variation of Bellatrix) by Alda after coming up with it, they mean "Female Warrior" and "Male Warrior" in Latin, the laptop area is called Pollux, the center is called Phobos, the library is called Scorpius, the TV area is called Jupiter, the prank call area is called Sirius, the aquarium tank is called Aquarius, the party area is called Regulus, they used this to confuse people. Appearance After Rolf was adopted Rolf's room has the Austrian flag on of the door, inside, he has most of his stuff, including his toys such as Bob the Builder toys, Barney toys and Darkwing Duck toys and Austrian flags on the wall, his room is called Draconis. Akim's room has the Russian flag on of the door, inside, he, like Rolf, has most of his stuff, including his toys and Russian flags on the wall, his room is called Orion. Mi-Yung's room has the South Korean flag on of the door, inside, she has most of her stuff in it, including her toys and South Korean flags on the wall, her room is called Cygnus. Alda's room has the Italian flag on the door, inside, she has most of her stuff in it, including her toys such as Super Mario toys and Italian flags on the wall, her room is called Cancer. Agape's room has the Greek flag on the door, inside, she has most of her stuff in it, including her toys and Greek flags on the wall, her room is called Scorpii. Dita's room has the Polish flag on the door, inside, she has most of her stuff in it, including her toys and Polish flags on the wall, her room is called Leo. Adele's room has the French flag on the door, inside, she has most of her stufff in it, including her toys such as her Madeline doll, some Madeline jigsaw puzzles and French flags on the wall, her room is called Cassiopea Ania's room has the Spanish flag on the door, inside, she has most of her stuff in it, including her toys such as The Simpsons plush toys and Spanish flags on the wall, her room is called Andromeda. Satoko and Setsuko's room has the Japanese flag on their doors, inside both, they both have most of their stuff in it, including their toys such as Pokémon plushes and Japanese flags on the wall, their rooms are called Shaula (For Satoko) and Wezen (For Setsuko) Hans' room has the German flag on the door, inside, he has most of his stuff in it, including his toys and German flags on the wall, his room is called Vega. Sun Wei and Sun Chen's room have both the Chinese flag on their doors, they are in the Bellatrix area (for Sun Chen) and Bellator area (for Sun Wei), inside, they have most of their stuff in it, includng their toys and Chinese flags on the wall in both rooms, their rooms are called Polaris (For Sun Chen) and Acrux (For Sun Wei) At the base of the hideout, there is an hottub, TV, a laptop, and a library. After Elliot and Matti were adopted Elliot's room has a British flag on the door, inside it contains all of his things, which consist of his Teletubbies, Peppa Pig, Paddington Bear, Winnie the Pooh, Mr. Men, and Thomas the Tank Engine toys and British and English flags on the wall, his room is called Rigel Matti's room has a Finnish flag on the door, inside it contains his things such as his Angry Birds plushes, his Pajanimals toys and Finnish flags on the wall, his room is called Canopus After Monique was adopted Monique's room has a South African flag on the door, inside it contains DVDs of movies that originated in South Africa and South African flags on the wall, her room is called Arcturus. Trivia *This room was used to hide the kids from Giuseppe Todaro *The TV is banned to Giuseppe Todaro and his siblings, similar to Toshio Samo's Treehouse. *Alda came up with the idea to name the areas in the place after stars, zodiac signs, constellations, Latin words, and moons. DVDs Owned Sun Chen Sun Wei Hans #Shrek (Dreamworks Home Entertainment) #Shrek 2 (Dreamworks Home Entertainment) #Shrek the Third (Dreamworks Home Entertainment) #Shrek Forever After (Dreamworks Home Entertainment) #Total Drama Island: The Complete Season (Cartoon Network) #Shrek the Halls (Dreamworks Home Entertainment) #Scared Shrek-less (Dreamworks Home Entertainment) Satoko Setsuko #Pokémon: The First Movie (Warner Home Video) #Pokémon the Movie 2000 (Warner Home Video) #Pokémon 3 the Movie (Warner Home Video) #Pokémon 4Ever (Miramax) #Pokémon Heroes the Movie (Miramax) Ania #The Simpsons Movie (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) #Puss in Boots (Dreamworks Home Entertainment) #The Simpsons: The Complete First Season (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) Adele #Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (Paramount DVD) #Ratatouille (Walt Disney Home Entertainment) Dita #The Wizard of Oz (Warner Home Video) Agape #Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia (Family Home Entertainment) Alda #Wreck-It Ralph (Walt Disney Home Entertainment) Mi-Yung Akim Rolf #Barney: Let's Make Music (Lionsgate Home Entertainment) #Darkwing Duck Volume 1 (Walt Disney Home Entertainment) #Rolie Polie Olie: The Babybot Chase (Walt Disney Home Entertainment) #Barney: I Can Do It (Lionsgate Home Entertainment) #Barney: All About Opposites (Lionsgate Home Entertainment) #Darkwing Duck Volume 2 (Walt Disney Home Entertainment) Elliot #Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Destination Films) #The Tigger Movie (Walt Disney Home Entertainment) #Here Come the Teletubbies (PBS Kids) #The Adventures of Paddington Bear (The Complete Time-Life Library) (Time Life Kids) Matti #Meet the Pajanimals (NCircle Entertainment) Monique #The Gods Must Be Crazy (Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment) Video Games Owned Sun Wei #Street Fighter (Capcom) #Pokémon: Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team (Game Boy Advance) Sun Chen #Pokémon Black Version (Nintendo DS) #Pokémon Diamond Version (Nintendo DS) Hans Satoko #Pokémon Black Version 2 (Nintendo DS) #Pokémon White Version 2 (Nintendo DS) #Pokémon X (Nintendo 3DS) Setsuko #Pokémon HeartGold Version (Nintendo DS) #Pokémon SoulSilver Version (Nintendo DS) #Pokémon Y (Nintendo 3DS) Ania Adele Dita Agape Alda #Mario Kart 7 (Nintendo 3DS) #Super Mario 3D Land (Nintendo 3DS) #New Super Mario Bros. U (Wii U) #Super Mario 3D World (Wii U) Mi-Yung Akim Rolf Elliot Matti #Angry Birds Trilogy (Wii U) Monique Category:Hideouts Category:Secret Places